Valentines?
by RomanceIsMyDoom
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. sasuke and sakura? what happens? and those stupid fangirls......sasusaku


**Valentines?**

Disclaimer: takes microphone ahem I do not own Naruto or its characters, sadly. I wish I owned Sasuke…. insert drool 

Sasuke: I shall inch away.

Me: Come back! I'll give you a cookie!

Sasuke: YAY! What type?

Me: White Chocolate Chip with Macadamia Nuts!

Sasuke: Hooray!

Sasuke: Me wuv you!

Me: in your face Sakura! Muahahahahahahahaha

Sakura: NOOOOOO!!!!! Don't leave me Sasuke!!!! I'll do anything for you! Take me with you! I'll help you gain power and get more cookies!!!

Sasuke: Sakura, thank you…NOT!!!……….(knocks her out)…………

Me: Sasuke???

Sasuke: Coming!

Me: me evil plan has worked rubs hands together evilly 

Sasuke: SUGAR! SUGAR! ME HAVE GONE COOKIE HIGH! BWEEEHEEHEEHEE

Me: ummmm….

Me: ahem anyways, on with the story. Hope you enjoy. J

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentines?

It was Valentine's Day. The day when our poor Uchiha Sasuke would be showered with red boxes, sweet chocolates, and fan girls reeking of perfume.

"Of all days!" Sasuke muttered angrily. He couldn't stand the fan girls who would trail him like lovesick puppies all day.

Coming up to his door, he recognized that there were gifts covered in that hated color- red, red, red, and RED.

He roughly kicked them aside and went inside his house. Hopefully no one would annoy him anymore.

"Ding-dong," rang the mocking doorbell.

Seriously, everyone was against him today.

"WHAT?" the Uchiha snapped as he opened the door.

A pink headed girl looked up shyly.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun. Th-this is for you. It took a l-long time to m-make," Sakura said nervously.

"Hn. You're annoying. You should be training instead of stalking someone who would never return his feelings to you, _weakling_." Sasuke spat venomously.

Sakura looked up, shocked at his choice of words. Sure, Sasuke rejected her before, but never this harshly. Tears welled up in her emerald eyes as she dropped the box and ran away, wondering what she did to deserve this treatment.

Sasuke sighed. Finally, she was gone.

He looked down. Surprised, the Uchiha slowly took the box and brought it inside. Unlike the others, this gift was wrapped in a bluish-blackish wrapping paper with a silver bow. It was just how he liked it: sleek, to the point, and no fuss.

He slowly unwrapped the box. Underneath all the tissue paper was a glistening kunai.

It was perfect.

The weapon gleamed in the light. Sasuke flipped it over and admired the Uchiha fan crest engraved onto it.

Suddenly, his chest felt heavy with guilt.

May be he was a _little_ bit harsh. He should find her and apologize.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke finally found the tear-stricken girl near the bridge on the stone bench. She was crying into her hands, muttering incoherently.

"Sakura," Sasuke said indifferently.

Sakura looked up, awoken from her trance.

A moment of silence passed until she realized who she was in front of.

"What do you want? I thought I was a _weakling_. Surely someone strong like you wouldn't want me around. I'll be leaving if I'm that annoying," Sakura snapped angrily.

She was fed up with him. What had she ever done to him? It took hard work and quite a bit of money to get that present.

Frustrated, Sakura turned on her heel, ready to stomp away.

Sasuke grasped her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Matte Sakura. Gomen. Thanks for the present. It was very thoughtful," Sasuke mumbled.

"What?" Sakura inquired, shocked that _the_ Uchiha was apologizing.

"Gomen," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"It's okay Sasuke, you know I'll always love you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I love you too darling!" Sasuke confessed.

They embraced each other as the sun began to set in the horizon.

**CUT!**

"Great job you guys! Great emotion! Come back tomorrow, we still have one more rehearsal," said the director.

"Wonderful Sakura! The shyness converting into boldness was brilliant!" the director exclaimed. "And you, Sasuke, bravo! Your cold disposition certainly was convincing."

"Can I leave now?" Sakura complained.

"Hn. Whatever," Sasuke said annoyed.

"You guys can leave. Great job once again," the director said.

"See you Haruno brat," Sasuke called out to Sakura.

"Whatever chicken-hair" Sakura replied.

Each person parted opposite ways.

"You know, opposites do attract," sang out the crazed director. He implied that the two were meant to be,

Haruno and Uchiha stopped to a screech.

Slowly they turned around.

"What did you say?" both asked in a mock fake tone.

"Hehehe," said the director as he scratched his head.

"Attack!" both Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," screamed the poor, poor, poor director. (he was being pummeled to a bloody pulp sadly)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

MUAHAHAHA. You didn't see that twist now did ya? I got some fluff and some twist/humor in it. Yay! Review okey dokey?


End file.
